


Start the Weekend

by spacegayofficial



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, I apologize in advance for my continued sinning, Oral Sex, Period Oral, Period Sex, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, a bad joke about a diva cup, again lmao - Freeform, and a kiss mistake, anyway, it is NOT pre-negotiated btw, tagged as f/m but I didn't use any gender specific terms? so, vagina wielder/m I guess sldkfjgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Max Phillips is driving you absolutely up the wall at work today, and you can't figure out why. You're already irritated, given you're on your period, so you don't need this right now. But then he makes it up to you.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Start the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the spiritual successor to my other work Blood is Blood, but is not a part 2, so they're not related at all. But, if you liked this, you should go read that if you haven't already!

You were not having a good day. Today was day two (well, one and a half, you didn’t start until late in the evening the day before) of your period, you were cramping, you were exhausted. To top it all off, your boss-turned-secret-boyfriend was all but hovering over you and you could not for the life of you figure out  _ why _ . At least it was Friday.

You and Max Phillips had been messing around pretty much since he started at the company a few months ago, but it wasn’t until fairly recently that you’d made it more than just messing around; just a few weeks ago. That being said, you two had been doing great, nothing was amiss, you were on top of your work, but he was breathing down your neck and it was starting to drive you crazy. More than it usually would, too, thanks to the fact you were significantly more irritable than usual.

You were at your desk working on some reports, and Max was hovering over your shoulder, looking at what you were doing. This did two things: one, it slowed down your work because no one works well when someone’s looking over their shoulder like that, and two, it was making you downright angry. So, after about another minute of him just hovering, not saying anything, you closed everything so just your desktop was showing and spun around in your chair. You  _ looked _ furious, and Max took about two steps back with a concerned look on his face.

“Can I  _ help you  _ with something?” you snapped, crossing your arms in front of you. “You have been in my space all day. What’s going on?”

He gave you a slightly incredulous look like he was surprised you didn’t know. You gave an exasperated sigh and went to turn around, but he grabbed your shoulder to stop you. “My office real quick?” he asked, softly, the exact opposite of the tone you’d just had with him.

You made an apologetic face, realizing you may have gone a little overboard, and nodded, getting up to follow him into his office. He shut the door behind you two, and peaked out the window before pulling the blinds shut. He then pulled you into an embrace, and kissed you deeply, softly, enough that you almost,  _ almost  _ forgot how frustrated you were. You hummed a little bit, then pulled away, giving him a questioning look.

“You feeling okay today?” he asked.

You shrugged. “Yeah, I’m okay,” you lied. “Why?”

He licked his lips just a little bit longer than would be considered innocently. “Listen. You smell amazing right now,” he said. “That’s why I’ve been in your space. I’m sorry if it’s been irritating you.”

You furrowed your brow. “Smell?” You hadn’t put any perfume on this morning. But-- Oh. Right. Duh. He’s a vampire. You blushed furiously, burying your face in your hands.

“Oh, my god, Max,” you mumbled.

“Hey, hey, no, it’s fine,” he insisted, taking your wrists in his hands and uncovering your face. You still averted your eyes. “I can tell you aren’t feeling your best, either.”

You sighed again. “No, I’m not, I’m exhausted and I’m having terrible cramps,” you admitted, absentmindedly rubbing your hand over your abdomen.

“Tell you what. You go home, relax, take a nap, and I’ll finish up here. I’ll come over and take care of you, okay?” he suggested. “Early start to the weekend.”

You smirked at him a bit. “Take care of me, huh?” you asked.

He nodded. “You’re lucky I’m not sitting you on my desk right now, frankly, you’re letting some liquid gold go to waste,” he said.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Liquid gold?”

“Hell yeah! Look, not to get clinical or anything, but what your body is getting rid of is meant to support the growth of another entire human, right? It’s… richer than just the normal blood you get from someone’s veins,” Max explained.

“Well, maybe I’ll start using a diva cup so you can--” you couldn’t get through the whole statement without laughing again, covering your face once more at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Max laughed with you, but shrugged. “I mean, if you’re offering…” he said. He then leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “Seriously, though, take the rest of the day off. Waiting for Friday to end sucks anyway.”

“Heh, sucks,” you teased. He rolled his eyes, but still laughed again. You leaned up to kiss him on the lips quickly one more time, and then turned to gather your stuff from your desk.

You headed home, immediately changing into something far more comfortable than your office clothes as soon as you got there. Goodbye dress pants and uncomfortable shirt, hello old worn t-shirt and sweatpants. You also decided to switch from a tampon to a pad so you didn’t have to worry about forgetting about it and getting toxic shock syndrome or something. Marginally less comfortable, sure, but you really couldn’t be bothered with it right now. You settled onto the couch after taking some painkillers, flipped on some random netflix show you didn’t really have to pay attention to, and promptly fell asleep.

A few hours later, you heard your front door open, pulling you from your nice, albeit light, nap. Your eyes fluttered open, looking towards your entryway to see Max shutting the door behind him and taking his shoes off. He was still in his work clothes, so it must be just after five, and he came straight here instead of stopping at his place to change or anything. You shifted on the couch, smiling over at him.

“Hey,” you mumbled out, stretching a little bit.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” he asked, taking off his jacket and tossing it over the back of one of your chairs. He came over and knelt beside the couch, smoothing some of your hair back and kissing you gently.

“Better,” you answered, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair. “Did I miss anything exciting?”

He scoffed and shook his head. “You did not, trust me,” he assured you. “Boring as ever.”

“Of course it was,” you said, sitting up a bit as you further woke up. Then you remembered why he was here, outside of what he’s usually here for. “Were you, uh, serious, or…?”

“I mean, if you don’t mind,” he answered, eyeing you and playfully biting his lip.

You chuckled softly, and then shook your head a bit. “I don’t mind,” you said. “Helps both of us in the long run, I think.”

Without another word, Max picked you up from the couch bridal-style and took you back to your bedroom. It’s easy to forget the man’s a vampire, but it’s even easier to forget that because of that he has some enhanced abilities, including exceptional strength; he picked you up with practically no effort, and damn if that isn’t hot as hell. He set you down on your bed, and you watched as he took off his waistcoat and shirt.

“God, baby, you smelled so good earlier, I could barely hold back,” Max said, climbing on the bed and up your body, kissing you again.

You kissed back for a moment before pulling away just slightly. “Now you don’t have to,” you said, almost as a reminder.

He grinned and kissed you quickly once more before leaning back and grabbing the waistband of your bottoms, pulling all of it off of you in one fell swoop. Before you knew it, he was laying between your legs, his lips and tongue moving against the insides of your thighs, just outside where you could honestly admit you wanted him. You glanced down and realized that thanks to your decision to switch to a pad, you ended up with some blood… kinda all over the place, but after just a few seconds, you wouldn’t have known.

Max groaned as he tasted you, licking over your skin like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted, nibbling and sucking sure to leave marks. You sighed as he kept this up until he’d gotten every bit from your skin, then moaned as he started giving the same treatment to your folds. He wasn’t giving you any direct stimulation yet, which was starting to drive you crazy in the best way. You ran your fingers through his hair, bringing his face closer to you. You moaned again, louder this time, as his tongue flicked over your clit. You didn’t realize quite how sensitive you were, surely thanks to the hormones that were causing you a litany of other problems. Though you supposed this wasn’t exactly a  _ problem; _ if anything, at this moment, it was a benefit.

After that initial flick, though, he started teasing you again by ignoring your clit almost entirely. He licked over you broadly several times, interspersed with sucking over your inner folds. He plunged his tongue into you, making you groan, your need growing exponentially. Your clit was throbbing by the time he gave you any stimulation there. You whimpered slightly as he pulled his face away, tugging at his brown locks almost as a request to get him to keep going.

But boy, did he keep going. You moaned his name as you felt two fingers work into you, and he did not hold back on your clit. He flicked his tongue over it again, a few times, then went straight on to sucking, hard, making you cry out again. His fingers curled in you, masterfully finding that spot that made you putty in his hands (not that you weren’t already, though). You wrapped your legs around him, your thighs squeezing around his head a little. His free hand gripped the outside of your leg, pulling you into him somehow further.

“Max! Max, I’m gonna cum,” you groaned, your heels pressing into his back. His tongue and lips and fingers worked you in tandem so intensely you completely forgot what had gotten you here in the first place. You forgot about everything other than how absolutely incredible you felt. In response to your warning, Max gently tugged your clit between his teeth, and pressed his fingers into your sweet spot even harder, throwing you over the edge. You screamed, your hips bucking and squirming beneath him, your thighs squeezing down around his head even harder. He kept his intensity at that height until you were tugging his hair hard to move him away, then he slowed down gradually, drawing your orgasm to a satisfying conclusion.

Max smirked up at you as he pulled his fingers out of you, which made you whine slightly at the now-new empty feeling. You watched with some conflicting feelings as he took those fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them clean. Despite the initial conflict, it did quickly reignite that fire deep in your belly.

“Fuck,” you sighed, still catching your breath. You unwrapped your legs from around Max entirely, and you let your head fall back against the pillows.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Max said, admittedly lightheartedly. “C’mon, let’s take a shower.”

You gave him a playfully suspicious look, then took his hand. He pulled you so you were sitting up, and picked you up again.

“You know I can walk, right?” you asked, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

“After that orgasm I just gave you?” he asked. “I dunno, babe, better safe than sorry.”

You giggled a bit, moving your head in towards Max’s shoulder to avoid whacking your head against the doorframe of the bathroom as you entered. He set you down, and you noticed you actually did have slightly shaky legs. He turned the water, then helped you out of your shirt as you both waited for it to heat up.

“So, as good as you were hoping?” you asked, watching as he shed his pants and boxers. You realized then why he was probably taking you to the shower already.

“Better,” he answered, quickly approaching you and wrapping his arms around you. Without thinking, you leaned up and kissed him, and then immediately pulled away at the metallic taste that flooded your mouth.

“Oh, god, gross!” you yelped, turning around and grabbing the mouthwash off of your sink and quickly swishing some in your mouth. While you did, you held the bottle out to Max, who you did want to kiss, but… not with all that still going on in his mouth.

Max laughed and did as he was nonverbally asked, taking a swig. Once all the mouthwash was spit out, you shook your head a little bit and laughed, going back to kiss him again.

“I wondered what you were thinking,” Max commented. He knew you didn’t even really like to kiss him after he’d fed off of you, thanks to the metallic taste of your blood, but that was… just a whole new level of nasty.

“Then why didn’t you stop me?” you asked, feigning anger.

“Who am I to stop you from kissing me?” he asked, smiling down at you. “Besides, I forget about everything else going on when you go in for one.”

“Mhm,” you hummed, dismissing his flattery, smirking a bit.

Max finally pulled you into the shower, and wasted no time pushing you up against the wall, face first. He kissed and nibbled over your neck as he grasped your hips, pulling your ass out a little bit. You gasped as he slid the tip of his cock through your folds, and pushed back against him to try and get more from him. He chuckled lowly, then slowly started to press in, giving you time to adjust to him as he went. He was thick, and somehow felt even better than usual in your hormonal state. He pushed in until his hips were flush with your ass, and you felt like you were being split open in the best possible way, despite being able to take him with ease usually. He began thrusting, nipping at your earlobe as he did, which made your eyes roll back. You moaned, louder than any previous sound you’d made this evening, grinding back into him as he moved at a steady pace. But it wasn’t enough.

“Max, please,” you whined, one of your hands going to grab his wrist on your hip, the other staying up against the wall.

“Please what, baby? You need more?” he asked. Even though you couldn’t see his face at the moment, you could hear his smirk.

You whined again, squeezing his wrist slightly. “Yes, please, more,” you groaned, pushing your hips back more to hopefully entice him into giving you what you wanted. You weren’t really in the mood to be teased, but Max somehow always found a way to get away with it.

“Anything you need,” he said, almost soothingly, before he started to speed up, his hand not currently being held in place by your own wrapping around your front and settling between your legs. You moaned again as he started to rub your clit, which was extremely oversensitive after your previous orgasm. The head of Max’s cock started relentlessly slamming into that spot his fingers were rubbing earlier. You dug your nails into Max’s wrist, trying not to fucking collapse under his ministrations.

Max groaned as your pussy clamped down around him, though his pace didn’t stutter. He started kissing your neck again, nibbling at any spots that he’d come to learn were sensitive. None of the bites were hard enough to draw blood, which you found sort of surprising, but you also supposed he probably got his fill earlier. Gradually, he started rubbing your clit harder, quicker, knowing you were getting close by how your walls flexed around his cock.

Everything was, once again, incredibly intense, and you could feel your legs already trying to give out below you. Another noise left your lips as Max bit down on your neck, still not hard enough to break skin, but harder than he had been. This was encouragement enough, and you couldn’t get a warning out in time before your orgasm slammed into you. You groaned as he kept up his intensity, another wave of pleasure crashing over you as you heard Max moan your name. His pace faltered slightly as he felt your walls spasm around him as you came, and he only needed a few more thrusts before he was going over the edge himself, spilling into you. He drew out both of your orgasms, slowing down gradually.

He then pulled out, grabbed your shoulder, and turned you around, pushing your back up against the wall.

He got on his knees in front of you, then hooked one of your legs over his shoulder. He held you steady with hands on your hips, making sure you wouldn’t slip or fall while he had his fill again. You gasped as he licked another wide swipe up your slit, gathering his own cum on his tongue. He looked up at you and made direct eye contact, then swallowed, making you groan. Your hand tangled in his hair again, pulling firmly.

Max was well aware you were pretty overstimulated at this point, but still did not hold back any intensity. His tongue ran laps around your pussy, spending time licking and prodding his tongue in your entrance before flicking his tongue over your clit and sucking on it. The sucking started gentle, but got more and more intense as he went on, drawing louder and more emphatic moans from you. Your fingers were pulling his hair pretty hard in nearly no time at all.

“Max, fuck!” you moaned as his tongue flicked over your clit again, then sucked. He just hummed in response, the subtle vibrations of his voice drawing another sound from you.

You did not last long at all, but tried to fight off the inevitable for as long as you could. Your whole body shook as you came for Max a third time. Honest to god,  _ black _ started dotting your vision as you crested, but quickly subsided as Max gently brought you back down from your high. He pulled his face away, smiling up at you. You unhooked your leg from his shoulder, then slid down the wall so you were sitting on the floor of the shower, panting and trying to catch your breath.

“Holy shit,” you managed after a while, and Max chuckled. You’d cum more than three times in a row before, and with him no less, so having such an intense reaction to these was sort of surprising. You made a mental note to yourself that apparently being hormonal on the second day of your period was one of the best times to have sex.

“You alright?” Max asked, smiling softly.

“I… think so,” you answered, laughing. “I can’t feel my legs. That’s good, right?”

Max laughed with you, running his fingers through your quickly-dampening hair. “Here, hang on, gonna go use mouthwash again,” he explained, before quickly jumping out of the shower, then after a moment, coming back in. You reached your arms up to him, and he knelt back down in front of you, pulling you into another kiss. This one was softer, not quite as heated as before.

You two kissed for a while before Max started to help you clean up, washing your hair for you as well. You returned the favor, and once you both were clean, he helped you stand up and get out of the shower, dried off, and dressed.

“What do you say I make you dinner and we can just watch movies the rest of the night?” Max asked, pulling on some pajamas he’d left at your place a while ago for situations just like this.

“That sounds delightful,” you agreed, taking the towel off of your head and shaking out your hair.

And that’s how the rest of the evening went. Max made dinner with what limited ingredients you had in your house, and after you ate, you cuddled up on the couch and watched movies for the rest of the night. There couldn’t be a better way to treat period discomfort than this. You fell asleep in his arms on the couch, and after a while, he gently woke you up to take you back to bed so you could actually get a good night’s rest.

When you woke up the next morning, you felt good. Like… really good. You were just having a dream about something, you couldn’t quite remember, but it was nice. And--

Your eyes opened wide as you realized you were just about to cum, hard. You moaned, your hand shooting forward to grab onto the hair attached to the head that was currently between your legs, grinding into the sensation as you climaxed, your legs squeezing around the head in question. Max worked you down expertly yet again, and rose up from between your legs.

“Good morning,” he said mischievously, kissing your hip as you woke up a little more. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

“Fuck,” you groaned, catching your breath. What a way to start the weekend. “Couldn’t wait, huh?” you asked teasingly.

“I’m telling you, you smell amazing,” he reiterated.

“Well, I’m not complaining,” you said, stretching a little bit. “You wanna make me breakfast since you already had yours?” you teased.

Max laughed softly. “Suppose that’s only fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
